


Fritz's Fun Adventures!- NOT

by orphan_account



Series: Cyborg Animatronic Hell [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, And NO I'm not using Rebornica's versions he's just a ginger stfu, Body Horror, Cute Oliver and Mike, Forced Orgasm, Fritz is trans fight me, Ftm Fritz Smith, Gang Rape, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Tentacle Rape, The animatronics are all cyborgs, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yes Phone Guy's name is Oliver, it's horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oh boy, here we go. He really wants to leave. Can he? Hell no. Hell is the right word to describe that place actually, and being the smallest guard he's in for a wild, bumpy ride. Let's go!





	1. Caught on the first night

Fritz sat down in the old, uncomfortable chair for the first time, watching the hallway with slight unease. He sighed, leaning back. Nothing bad would happen, for sure. Nothing bad _could_ happen, really. It was just a normal night, "watching" the place. But really, in that small town, who would steal anything from this place, a dumb, old pizzeria. Er, dumb _new_ pizzeria. He slumped, sighing heavily as he watched the hallway. He heard rumors of Afton running this place, but chose to ignore them. Afton was probably _dead_ , he couldn't be alive, could he?

Fritz rolled his eyes at the thought of Afton being alive, letting a little chuckle slip. He watched the hallway, crossing his legs as a form slithered out of the hallway. He raised a brow, sighing as he sat up straight, shining a flashlight on the mess of what used to be a pale human, with a second head, metal jutting out of it's shoulders, the rest of the torso was made out of metal, resembling a skeleton heavily, but there were a lot more appendages, metal tentacles, protruding from random places. It's face was blank, almost inquisitive, pink hair messy and tied back loosely. He huffed out of his nose, and leaned back, watching the thing move closer.

He tapped the chair as it slithered into the room. And then it stopped, scanning Fritz. It looked him up and down, before resting it's vision on his breasts, emitting low whines and growls. It lunged forwards, grabbing Fritz by the ankle. Fritz tried to grab the chair, scraping his nails across the table as he was dragged out of his spot. He gave a broken cry, before trying to fight the thing. The second head tore at him with vicious teeth, tearing through his clothes and clamping down on his shoulder. Fritz howled, struggling. The thing let tentacles slide over his body.

Fritz yelped, trying to escape, before freezing at the sound of pants being pulled down and thrown off. Fritz stared with wide, scared eyes.

 _"What?!_ Hey!!" he screeched, pushing against the thing, kicking his legs.

It finally kept him still, spreading his legs wide, latching its large claws clutching his tiny wrists. Fritz bucked up against the thing, trying to bite the face of it. It bends him back, and Fritz screams, hoping somebody, anybody would hear him at three AM. He feels the thing scrape it's teeth across his sex, and then licks up his body with a dry, rough tongue. Fritz sobs, erupting in tremors. He tries to stretch outwards in an attempt to get loose. He then tried to punch the thing. He breathes heavily, trying to wiggle away.

And then, he feels a dick, brushing right up against his pussy.

Oh, this thing's a  _he._

Fritz looks up, praying that he's not going to go down  _that_ road but he knows he will, and he  _really_ doesn't want that. He breeches the entrance, pushing into his sex. Fritz howls, trying to close his legs, his body shaking and tears dripping down his face. Fritz gasps several times, before feeling it pull out and wipe itself on his slit. Then, there's a tentacle and it's rubbing up against him, the metal cold and sending tingles all the way up his body. He feels himself being flipped, yelping and feeling a penis push all the way down his throat. It throat fucks him, effectively gagging the poor ginger. He trembles as pain erupts in his throat, gagging and choking. Then, there's a tentacle pushing against his clit, tugging at it before slowly running down, swirling around the entrance. There were more tiny tentacles, pinching and pulling at his nipples.

Fritz gasped, feeling himself gush. Soon, there was a tentacle pushing in, spasming and thrashing. Fritz cried out, choking even more on the tentacle. It pulled out, and began pushing on the other hole. Fritz tried to shake his head, crying out as it pushed in, shoving everything back into his body, his pelvis erupting in soreness.  It kept going, shoving all the way in, before fucking him. Disgusting yellow residue was left on the metal thing. It stung his insides, small traces of blood showing up. And then, a tentacle pushed back into his vagina, roughly slamming in and out. Fritz's lower half began to feel numb, small stings of pain and pleasure causing him to jolt, further choking.

He gasped through his nose as much as possible, before catching as the cold dick pushed all the way back into his throat. He tried to locate how it even retracted, barely noticing his pelvic bone, encased heavily in wires and metal. He was then cut short in his thoughts as a warm liquid spurted in the back of his throat, nearly boiling, his throat burning, his chest warmed. The thing locked up, pushing it's tentacle all the way back into Fritz and he came, trembling and sobbing, trying to scream.

It then dropped him, before pulling up his pants, buttoning them up, and shoving him to the floor. He fell, his eyes glazed over, tears still dripping down his freckled face, ginger hair matted with sweat. No other entertainer bothered him for the rest of the night.

 


	2. Mangle spreads the word

Slithering down the stairs and into the little room, Mangle settled on the table, watching everyone shift their attention to him.

"Mutt, did you find something? Why are you here?" the eldest, tallest cyborg of the group, Freddy, asked.

"Yes, I found another guard."

Bonnie groaned. "We don't need more  _penis!_ We already have  _three guards!"_

The fox-human-robot hybrid smirked. "It's a  _she."_

The room went still, thick silence hung in the air as everyone stared in shock. 

"A  _she?"_ Foxy asked, licking his torn lips with a grin.

Mangle nodded, brushing back his pink hair with his clawed hands, bones barely there anymore. He was barely human, really. The others all leaned in, smiling. Foxy was already running away before the clock struck. 

"What's she look like?" A smaller, more timid hybrid bear asked.

"Well, she has beautiful short orange hair, and boobs, tiny. . . but she has some belly."

"Sounds like a nerd," Toy Bonnie noted, rolling his eyes.

"She's really tight in all of her holes, though."

Freddy was almost drooling at the thought. A real girl! Soon, fast, light footsteps were approaching. She was passed out, and rather pudgy, though her thighs were thick and she had a nice ass. They walked into the warm room where they kept their captives. A huge black man sat in the corner, growling and glaring, a slim blonde sat at the table, swallowing and shrinking back, while a tall, lanky man shuffled cards, his bony, sunken face tired, scared, and still wet with tears. Foxy stripped the woman, laying her on the mattress in the other corner. He raised his brows, smirking as he went to get preparations.

Jeremy looked over at her, not daring to disturb her as his naked form trembled. He wasn't skinny, but not fat either, his body naturally slim. Mike frowned, his large, muscled body still curled up in the corner. He liked that corner because they had to walk there, giving him enough time to try and escape. It never worked, though. Oliver ignored the woman, still shuffling cards, beads of sweat dripping down his face as he breathed uneasily. He glanced over once or twice, but tried to keep his head down, his bony figure barely shaking.


End file.
